


Family Morning

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fpreg, Post-Game(s), Pregnant Maribelle, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's well past sunrise when Lissa realizes they haven't been disturbed yet this morning.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Kudos: 18
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Family Morning

It's roughly an hour past sunrise when Lissa realizes no one's come to wake them. She's been up since dawn, conditioned to it by the hard work of restoraton, and to her chagrin she's getting used to it. It almost feels _wrong_ to be able to stay in bed this long without being bothered.

Then her wife stirs beside her, and Lissa smiles. _Of course._ She shifts to press her chest against Maribelle's back as she embraces her from behind, one hand splayed over the swell of her middle, where their second child has grown and will soon be ready to come to them. The baby moves in response, and Maribelle lets out a contented sigh, her eyes fluttering open.

"Mm..." She tilts her head up. "Good morning, darling."

"Hey." Lissa leans forward as much as she can to kiss her briefly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Maribelle says with a yawn. "Brady only awakened me with his frantic kicking once instead of the usual three times! Then again, he _was_ moving about quite a bit earlier in the day, so perhaps he tired himself out." Lissa chuckles, feeling the brush of a foot against her hand. Not quite a kick, but their son is clearly awake.

"He always knows when we're talking about him." Maribelle opens her eyes fully, then gasps.

"Oh, my goodness! Darling, it's so late, we must have slept through the servants' call!" She tries to get up, but Lissa holds her still, grinning a little against her shoulder.

"Not today."

"But there's so much _work_...surely, Chrom and Olivia need us over at Ylisstol..."

"I think they made other arrangements. The servants didn't even walk past our room yet, and I think it'll stay that way until we call for them," Lissa says. "We have the day off!" Maribelle looks towards her again, her expression uncertain before she, too, gives a little smile.

"You didn't happen to _ask_ them not to bother us, did you, dear?"

"Nope! I think they just read my mind in thinking you need some time off," Lissa laughs. Maribelle nods slightly, shifting to lie on her back against the pillows, an arm cradling her belly.

"I must admit, it would be nice _not_ to be sitting in one of those hard-backed chairs for six hours while you work yourself silly." Even eight months in, Maribelle has insisted on accompanying Lissa even if she's not been allowed to do any physical work since she started showing. Instead, she sits in the office with the advisors, hammering out plan after plan, and while Maribelle has a gift for negotiations and introducing new orders, Lissa can tell it gets tiring for her. Especially sitting in those awful chairs.

"Exactly! Besides, you made _me_ stop working when I got too big with Owain. Speaking of which..." Lissa slowly gets up just as she hears Owain begin to shout; by now she's memorized her son's erratic schedule, and he'll need to be fed soon. She carries him over to the bed and places him on Maribelle's stomach.

"Is this your argument for staying in bed all day, my love?" Maribelle teases as their son's chubby hand bats gently at her middle. "Because I'm fully convinced."

"Mission accomplished!" Lissa lies down beside her, brushing another quick kiss against her lips, the top of Owain's head, and Maribelle's baby bump. "This morning is just for our family." Owain lets out a yell as Brady kicks his hand, and Maribelle laughs softly.

"I'm sure Chrom and Olivia can manage without us for just one day."

"Or more," Lissa adds as she snuggles against her wife.


End file.
